


when the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear

by swineflou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Bottom Louis, Eleanor Is A Beard, Eleanor is also a bitch, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Photographer Harry, Photography, Pining, Sad Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is the hottest a-list actor in the world, engaged to model eleanor calder. after a stint in wellington, louis is surrounded by gay rumours. harry was hired to be louis and eleanor's personal paparazzi to cleafr the rumours from louis away. louis doesn't like to hide. harry wears his heart on his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first story on here wooo. i had the idea suddenly and asked my friend if she wanted to write it with me, so this is written by two people. tumblr is swineflou.tumblr.com enjoy everyone. (title is from celebrity status by marianas trench)

     Louis let out a sigh as he looked up, the large oak double doors opening to reveal a tall, lanky boy with ridiculous hair standing in the doorway. He couldn't help but smile at the endearing way the boy's cheeks were flushed from the slight London chill. He stiffened slightly as he felt a hand rest on his knee, perfectly manicured nails digging into the dark denim on his thigh ever so slightly. Richard, his manager smiled brightly up at the boy.

     "Harry Styles!" His voice boomed. Louis took notice in the way the boy shifted awkwardly. _Same, Harry Styles, same_. He thought.

     Harry Styles flashed the man a dimpled smile. "Mr. Griffiths," he replied curtly, a large hand shaking the older male's.

     "You know the rules, yes? You will be with Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Calder at every chance you can. Be sure to take as many pictures of them together as you can. People are getting suspicious ever since Mr. Tomlinson's trip to Welling-"

     "Oh, _please_ , Richie. I was drunk and that guy was hot." Louis shrugged, smirking slightly at the way his manager's face turned red.

     "Oh? Was he hot enough to jeopardise your whole damn career, boy?" Richard boomed, making both Louis and Harry flinch at the harshness of his voice. Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable, like he was at a friend's house and he was watching said friend get scolded. It was awkward and he had the strong urge to throw himself out of the window.

     Louis rolled his eyes, a sigh falling from his pink lips. "Fine." He mumbled bitterly, his icy eyes flickering down to his lap. Harry shot the boy a sympathetic smile.

     "You'll start immediately. Tonight there's a banquet honouring Eleanor and you'll need to photograph them. Dress nice. The affair is black tie and you'll need to fit in. If people ask you about Mr. Tomlinson's sexuality, you will respond with no comment. The same goes with the status of their relationship. You can say that they're strong as ever, or you can choose not to relay a comment. Understood?"

     Harry blinked slowly a few times before nodding. "Yes, sir. Is there anything else I need to know?" He asked in a small voice.

     "Just be yourself, kid. Try not to talk to too many reporters. My client has that under control." The man said with a toothy grin. Louis saw a chive stuck between his front teeth.

     "He'll be arriving with us, right? Like, he'll be our plus one?" Louis asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

     A groan rumbled through the room. "God, Tomlinson. How many times do I have to tell you this? He's your personal paparazzi." Richard rolled his beady eyes.

     "A less sleazy, nicer version of the paps?" Louis asked with a grin. "He's like a friend thing, right?" He asked excitedly. Sure, he had plenty of friends, but none of them were really intersted in his personal life. They were more interested in _how Eleanor is_ or _who are you wearing_ to really care about his well-being.

     "Right you are, boy! You just have to pretend that you're thick as thieves when he's around. I could care less if you hate his guts, you just have to smile and act like you're the closest friends. Like brothers, almost."

     Louis nearly let out a squeal, his pearly teeth clamped down on his plush lower lip as he grinned up at Harry. "Awesome! So like, we can hang out a lot or whatever? Like, when I'm not with El?" He asked happily.

     "Did you not hear what I just said?" Richard rubbed his temples, shaking his head. "That's the plan. We need to get your image back. You will be hanging out with Harry doing manly things because you are grown ass men. We need to get rid of the speculation of you being a homosexual. That's unacceptable."

   Louis had to bite his tongue to keep from not shouting at the man, nodding quietly. "Alright," he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

     Richard clapped his porky hands together, a grin splitting his face. "Terrific! Now, you need to go prep for the banquet. Get out of my office."

    Louis mock-saluted, standing up and grabbing his fiancée's hand as they walked out.

     Eleanor glared at Louis as they walked out if the office."What do you think you're doing?!" She snapped. "Why on earth would you want to be friends with that boy, and why did you say that guy was hot?! Are you actually turning gay?" She hissed, glaring back at Harry and practically shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "We both know we're better than him, don't waste your time on him, Lou." She added as an after thought. She sped up, her heels clicking loudly on the polished marble floor as she dragged Louis after her.

     "You do realise that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, right?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I would like a new friend and this guy seems nice."

     "Yeah, Louis. Because hanging out with some _guy_ who dresses like fucking Liberace is _sooo_ going to get rid of these gay rumours. I swear, you think with your arse most times." Eleanor rolled her cold hazel eyes as she glared at her fiancé.

     Louis clenched his jaw. "Does it matter what he looks like? I can be seen with _Nick Grimshaw_ and that's no a problem to you."

     "That's because he has a boyfriend." Eleanor shook her head. "Now come on, you need to change. I have your outfit already chosen and laid out."

     Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the shorter man get lectured by his fiancée, he'd never seen a man get bossed around so much in such a short length of time. He watched them walk away before turning the corner to grab a coffee before going back to his flat. He could tell this was going to be a pressing job.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 2 thank u for everyone who is reading

 As the sun set past the dark London buildings, Harry walked out to the point where he was meeting Louis. Not wanting to anger Richard, or perhaps he should call him Mr Griffiths, he had dressed smart. Admittedly, he probably could have tried harder, but had given up halfway through changing into his suit.

    "Harry!" Louis called as he saw the taller boy heading towards him. He bounced around on his toes to wave at Harry, but was pulled back into his place by Eleanor.

    "Stop being so childish." Eleanor spat, slapping Louis' arm. "Now look happy and in love. Shouldn't be too hard, should it?" She muttered.

    Harry quickly slipped the cover lense off of his camera and brought it up to his eyes to take a few pictures of the loved up couple. He smiled brightly as he finally met up with them.

    "Looking adorable, guys." He praised. "Who'd ever believe you're gay. Just don't go around making out with any hot guys tonight." He warned, nudging Louis jokingly. "You can leave that to me."

    Louis let out a loud chuckle, nodding as he did.

    "Well let's hope you can keep your hands off me." He winked, smirking slightly before Eleanor nudged him in the ribs as if to remind him who he should really be paying attention to. Louis rolled his eyes before opening the back door of the large black car to let Eleanor in.

    Three hundred and seven photos later, it was nearly the end of the evening, both Louis and Eleanor a bit tipsy. Harry quickly had learned that Louis was a sloppy, handsy drunk and a lot of fun to try and have an intelligent conversation with. Eleanor had left early, in a sleek black car waiting for her already, leaving Louis and Harry sat at the bar, Louis’ tie undone and his shirt unbuttoned halfway.

“Lets get you home, Louis.” Harry laughed, shaking his head. Louis made a whining noise, causing Harry to lift him out of the barstool, his arm wrapped around the actor’s waist to support him. A loopy grin appeared on Louis’ red, sweaty face as he looked up at Harry through hooded eyes.

“Don’t wanna go home,” he slurred, frowning slightly. “El’s gonna yell at me and she’s a meanie.” he stated firmly, confirmed with a nod.

Harry ran a hand through his curls, a sigh falling from his plush lips. “Fine, you can come home with me. You need to go straight to bed though, you’re proper pissed.” he let out a small laugh, glancing over at the shorter male. Louis nodded, pressing his fingers to his forehead in a mock-salute.

    "Do I get to share a bed with you?" Louis slurred, stumbling as Harry lead him out. "Cause I bet you cuddle good.." He murmured, his mind fogged with alcohol. "Cause.." He started to say, before pushing Harry away to throw up on the pavement, coughing and spluttering violently as he did. Louis let out a loud laugh, wiping his mouth. "Eleanor would have killed me. But you don't mind, do you? You're way better than her, you probably give better blowjobs too." He giggled childishly. "Hers are _terrible_."

   Harry laughed loudly. "I don't think you'll be finding out how amazing my blow jobs are any time soon, mate."

    Harry put an arm around Louis and lead him to an awaiting taxi, telling the man his address. By the time the car stopped outside the flat, Louis was fast asleep, snoring loudly on Harry's shoulder. He lifted the boy over his shoulder after he exited the taxi and slowly walked upstairs.

    After checking the pillows were fluffed up enough and that there were no stains on the couch cushions Harry laid Louis down gently, getting a blanket from the cupboard in his bathroom and placing it over him.

    The next morning, Harry walked out if his bedroom to see Louis still sprawled out on his couch. He smiled fondly at the messy brunette hair poking out from the blanket he had put over him the night before.

    Louis let out a low groan, mumbling something into the pillow. "Oh _God_ , how much did I have to to drink last night, Eleanor?" He asked, his throat sore. He was dreading the answer that he would get and the lecture and whining that would follow.

    Harry let out a light chuckle. "Eleanor isn't here, buddy. She went home early then you came home with me. No fiancée here to rant to you about getting too drunk or staring at other girls tits or something." He winked.

    Louis snorted, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, I wasn't staring at any tits." He shook his head. "Mostly guys' asses."

    Harry spluttered, his eyes widening. "What?" He blushed darkly.

    A small smile stretched across the actor's dry lips. "You heard me." He winked. " _Fuck_. My head is just pounding." He whined, burying his face in the pillow.

    "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much then." Harry suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why do you drink so much, anyways? You seem happy."

    "I drink to forget." Louis said with a sigh, quickly swallowing the pills and water on the coffee table. "I don't like being told what to do."

    "But you're an actor. And actors always have to take orders from the director." Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

     Louis shook his head. "No. Like, I hate having to be told who I'm supposed to date and how I'm supposed to act in public. Like, I know it's good for my image or whatever, but I just want to be _me_ sometimes, y'know?"

    Harry frowned, sitting on the coffee table to look at Louis. "And does being you involve marrying Eleanor?" He asked curiously.

    Louis hid his face in the pillow, not wanting to answer the question. The question he dreaded being asked, the one he had been trained to answer for the last few months. "Of course I want to marry Eleanor, I love her." He mumbled.

    "Do you really?" Harry asked in a soft voice, not quite convinced.

    Louis blinked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes. "No one has ever asked me that before." He said quietly.

    "Do you honestly love her though?" Harry asked, running a large hand through his curls. "Would you be truly happy if you got married?"

    Louis took a deep breath, slowly shaking his head. "At one point.. I did love her. I really did." He whispered shakily. "She was my princess, but I don't want a princess anymore. I want a prince."

    Harry nodded. "And you're too scared to tell her? Worried about how she'd react? I don't blame you. What woman wouldn't be annoyed if the man she loved and was engaged to suddenly came out as gay? Not only would she be heart broken, but she'd be humiliated."

    "I know.." Louis sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I don't want to hurt her, obviously I still care for her but just not in that way. You probably don't care, let me use your shower and I'll be on my way."

    " _Louis_ ," Harry sighed out.

    "Don't. I don't need a life lesson from you." Louis shook his head as he stood from he bed, his small feet padding across the light wood floor into the bathroom.

    "Louis, please wait." Harry pleaded helplessly, staring after the boy's retreating figure. He winced as he heard the door slam, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

    "What do you want me to wait for, Harry? Do you want me to wait here until I'm magically not gay anymore? News flash, that won't be happening anytime soon."

    "Come out of the bathroom and talk to me, you idiot, I get that it can be hard to come out. It was hard enough for me and I don't have millions of people watching my every step and people trying to control my every move." Harry said softly. "Have you ever dated a guy? I mean obviously you've fooled around with at least one."

    A dry, humourless laugh escaped the actor's chapped lips. "You haven't seen the videos from Wellington? Seen any pictures?" His delicate fingers ran through the soft caramel strands of his hair. "I tried dating this one guy when I was in school. It ended badly and I can't even consider him an ex. I'm still technically a virgin." He shrugged.

    Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the door. _Well_. He definitely wasnt expecting that. "You're still-"

    " _Yes._ " Louis snapped harshly. "How embarrassing. A twink like me with an ass like _this_ is still a virgin." He rolled his eyes. "Laugh all you want, I don't care."

    "No, Lou. It's not that... I just wasn't expecting it."

     "Then what were you expecting? For me to be some big cockslut? For me to beg to be fucked?"

    "No, but.. Um, your arse is certainly very nice. And you're right. You're a twink. A very pretty one at that." Harry said slowly, not wanting to upset Louis any more. "If you come out you'll have guys all over you."  

    Louis groaned. "I don't want that!" He whimpered, slipping down into the floor against the bathroom door. "I want someone to love me, to greet me with a kiss on the cheek and a hot home cooked meal when I get home.. I don't want to be greeted with whining and complaining like I do now."

     "Have you told Eleanor?" Harry asked in a soft voice, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

    "How can I tell her? Honey, I'm home and I want a cock shoved up my ass tonight. Yeah, that wouldn't end well." Louis rolled his eyes.

     "Well isn't it frustrating to hide?"

    "Of course it is! If I even look at a guy for more than a second she loses it! I hate it, I just want to be myself but I'm not allowed, they won't let me be who I want and it's killing me."

    "I don't get why they don't just let you come out." Harry shook his head.

   "Because then my whole career would be gone and I don't want to jeopardise that. I love acting. I love becoming a completely different person. The characters I play aren't scared and weak. They're strong and amazing and I like being able to act like that."

    Harry smiled sadly. "That's why you act? To become a different person? Louis, you're an amazing guy. You're nice and funny and charming and handsome. I don't get why you'd want to be anything but that.  

    “You really don’t know the world of showbusiness, do you? If people knew the real me, I wouldn’t find anyone who’d want me in their movie.” Louis shook his head. “The acting world is so competitive and if I can’t do just one thing, I’m not even going to be considered. I don’t want people to know that I’m scared and shy and weird. I want them to think that I’m confident and fearless and smart.”

    “Louis, people like that kind of person. People would like you for you if you didn’t hide so much.”

    “Harry, you’re missing the point!” Louis huffed, shaking his head. “I should go. Eleanor’s probably waiting for me. I’ll see you later.” he sighed, starting to walk out, leaving the photographer in his room.

      “Louis, wait!” Harry caled, quickly rushing after him. “You forgot something!”

     Louis’ brows furrowed as he looked at Harry, his head tilted to the side. “I did?”

     Harry nodded as he placed his large hands on the other boy’s hips, fingertips squeezing the soft flesh lightly before he leaned in to connect their lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swineflou.tumblr.com


End file.
